The invention relates to a catalytic converter for cleaning exhaust from combustion processes as well as a manufacturing method therefor, with only so-called metallites according to the species being affected.
Known catalytic converters are subject to problems with non-high-strength construction, especially when the catalytic converters are used in motor vehicles. The continuous mechanical stress as well as thermal expansion, especially in so-called "starter cats" that are heated electrically when beginning operation, pose serious problems.